Vert
Vert, also known as Green Heart, is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Leanbox. She represents Microsoft Xbox home consoles, referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Vert's throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Musical Themes *'Soul of Fight': In Hyperdimension Neptunia Green Heart has her own theme composed by Kenji Kaneko that plays during her boss battles during the main story of the game called Soul of Fight. Her theme appears on the Hyperdimension Neptunia OST as the sixth track on the soundtrack. Much like the majority of the music in the game, Soul of Fight is a rendition of the game's main theme. *'Vert's Theme': In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Vert has her own theme composed by Kenji Kaneko. Unlike most of the other character themes, Vert's theme does not appear on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory OST. Her theme plays during her boss battle fight and frequently during cutscenes. *[[HP ∞ LOVE Power|'HP ∞ LOVE Power']]: Vert's first character song on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Shugo Megami Character Song CD Vol.3 album. It is preformed by her human form. *[[Koi wa U la ha LOVE|'Koi wa U la ha LOVE']]: Vert's second character song on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Shugo Megami Character Song CD Vol.3 album. It is preformed by her goddess form. *[[HP ∞ LOVE Power (idol dance ver)|'HP ∞ LOVE Power (idol dance ver)']]: In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection it is a remixed version of HP ∞ LOVE Power. *[[Fly High! (idol dance ver)|'Fly High! (idol dance ver)']]: Vert's version of Neptune's song in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. * [[With Confidence (idol dance ver)|'With Confidence (idol dance ver)']]: Vert's version of Noire's song in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection *[[Dear... every day (idol dance ver)|'Dear... every day (idol dance ver)']]: Vert's version of Blanc's song in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. *[[Mira Infinity|'Mira Infinity']]: The final song unlocked in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. It was later released on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Share Complete Discs set with both a solo version and a group version with the other CPUs. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Main Article: Vert/Producing Perfection When the idol group known as MOB48 appears, Vert and the other CPUs take on the role of idols to reclaim their lost shares. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Main Article: Vert/Hyperdevotion Noire Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Main Article: Vert/U: Action Unleashed Drama CDs If A Goddess Was Your Wife On the If A Goddess Was Your Wife ''drama CD, Vert has been neglecting her husband in favor of playing Four Goddesses online. After having achieved what she had been trying to do, she notices that her husband looks displeased and tries to think of a way to cheer him up. Vert decides to allow her husband to take a bath with her and promises to wash his back. He is of course surprised by this, but Vert tells him not to be because married couples taking a bath together is a normal thing. This makes him happy and Vert is pleased at seeing how his mood has improved. When in the bathroom, Vert begins to wash his back and can't help but notice how wide and masculine his back is, and how whenever she touches it her chest begins to beat faster and faster. She then scolds herself for having such inappropriate thoughts and blames his back for seducing her. After washing his back, Vert decides to get in the bath while still wearing her towel due to being too embarrassed to take it off in front of him. Though after realizing that not taking it off is a breach of etiquette she decides to blindfold her husband with a towel. However, she then realizes he won't be able to see is way to the tub and guides him in. Vert then takes off her towel to get in but ends up falling into the tub which causes the blindfold to come off and thus allowing him to see her naked body. She then freaks out and tells him to pretend like he never saw anything. However, she sees a weak look on him. She then realizes he has a big nosebleed and is knocked out. Shocked by this, she tries to wake up her husband many times but is still knocked out. The Goddesses will Sleep with You On the ''The Goddesses Will Sleep With You Situation CD, Vert promises to sleep with 'him', after losing a video game to him. She goes to his closet after she strips and tries to find clothes. She sneezes, noticing how cold the room is. Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Vert/Anime Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application In Touch Shot! Love Application Vert makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features her from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses her Chirper Gamipic as part of the icons on the protagonists phone. Mugen Souls & Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Soul Z as part of the Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set downloadable content, the player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Vert. This DLC pack includes, Vert's entire princess outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. Etymology Vert/verte is the french word for the color green. This can correlate to why Vert's appearance mostly consists of green on her clothing along with her divine name being 'Green' Heart. The reason green was possibly chosen as her name is due to the Xbox logo notably having the 'X' in the color green. Trivia *Vert is the only goddess in the series who maintains an adult appearance in both human and goddess form. *Vert is always playing MMOs. This could be associated with the fact that Xbox is a Microsoft Console. *Throughout Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Green Heart has one of the biggest bust. However, in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, she is beaten by CFW Magic and is beaten again in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, where she is beaten by Yellow Heart. *In the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game, Vert was said to have a problem with getting too hot. This references the Xbox 360's tendency to overheat. *Strangely enough, in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Ultradimension Green Heart does not use drills like the original Green Heart, instead merely transforming the spear into a different spear. *In a popularity poll, Vert came in 9th place, losing to Blanc who came in 7th place. this makes Vert the least popular of all the Goddesses from the first game. *The reason as to why Vert doesn't have a sister is because the CPU Candidates represent the handhelds alternatives to each of the consoles, which the CPUs represent. Because the Xbox 360 has no handheld system, Vert has no sister. *Vert was also the only one who had a real reason for wanting to fight Neptune, while the other two only wanted to fight her because they didn't like her and because she was their rival. *In her Goddess Blogs, Vert mentions how she really needs caffeine a lot of times due to her late night gaming habits and mentions a liking of seafood. Navigation Category:Vert Category:Characters Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Female Characters Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters